Fire Proof
by summerlover1
Summary: WarrenLayla: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, Upset Layla's about to realize there's someone perfect for her. Set after Paper Lantern, doesn't follow movie PLEASE REVIEW!


Fire Proof

Here's a quick little one shot between some of my fav characters (Warren being one of them of course!)

I unfortunately do not own Sky High or the very yummy Warren.

Ok this is set after the Paper lantern, but doesn't follow the rest of the movie

Enjoy,

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"He loves me," a petal dropped to the ground.

"He loves me not," another dropping right beside it.

"He loves me,"

Layla sat outside the school, a sad smile on her face as she one by one plucked the petals from a white flower held in her hand.

She had been sitting outside alone for the last 20 minutes, thinking about this past year and wondering where everything had gone wrong.

For awhile it had seemed like everything in the world was perfect. Will had been placed in the side kick category same as her and he was really opening up to her, telling her all of his fears. She had taken this as a sign that he might actually like her as more than a friend, something she could say she had felt for him for more than a couple years now.

No everything had changed the day he'd been switched to heroes. In no time at all he had been assigned the all and mighty Barbie, Gwen Grayson as his lab partner and all else was forgotten.

She cursed herself silently for not noticing the change in him the first day of school when he had first met Gwen, but no, being the trusting friend she was, she had assumed he would tell her, if it was something important.

Boy had she been wrong. At first it was little things like totally ignoring her whenever Barbie showed up. That ok she had to admit had been hurtful but nothing she couldn't get over. No the thing that had really proven how much he thought of her had happened two days ago.

Trying to make up for totally ditching her at lunch he had offered to take her for Chinese, something he knew she loved. Now it wasn't every day the so called man of your dreams invited you on a date so agreeing immediately she had been really excited about it. That night after waiting until the restaurant closed for him, it had finally hit her that they'd never be able to that perfect couple.

A small smile crossed her face, this time a happy one. No instead of meeting her best friend for dinner she had met someone else. Warren Peace, that name alone had the ability to put fear in the bravest of people at Sky High. The son of the great Baron Battle, someone who everyone assumed would turn out to be just like his father.

Had in fact turned out to be nice. Ya, it had surprised her at first to, but when he had sat down and let her talk about Will the whole night it had showed her something, he wasn't evil, he was lonely and mad at the world for not giving him a chance.

She had truthfully had a good time, instead of going home and crying like she had intended to do, she had left feeling happy and if she'd admit it a little intrigued.

She shook her head at the thought, no Will Stronghold was the person she loved. After all he was the reason, she was out here by herself picking the pedals off a flower, something a week ago never she could never see herself doing.

He had given her this flower, a sort of apology. When he had realized he'd forgotten about the date he'd instantly regretted it and had left this white rose at her house on her pillow.

The flower itself was perfect, something she would have loved to get from Will, now it stood as a reminder that all she would ever get from him was an apology.

Running her finger down one of last intact pedals she pulled it off, feeling the soft texture against her fingers, before letting it slowly drop to the ground.

"What are you doing Hippie?" A voice startling her.

Standing in front of her was Warren, dressed in his normal black clothes.

Sighing, "Nothing just enjoying the perfect weather," She said, putting on a happy face and trying to sound cheerful.

"Uh hu," His eyes taking in the mangled flower in her hand, and the pedals on the ground.

Saying nothing else, he simply walked over, sitting down beside her and pulling out a book.

_Typical Warren,_ Layla thought.

The silence dragged on, causing her to squirm.

"I guess your wondering why I'm really sitting here, destroying something beautiful," she said, trying to keep the sadness from flooding her voice.

Instead of saying anything, he simply set his book down, turning to stare at her.

"Will gave it to," her voice catching, "as an apology for standing me up at the Paper Lantern."

He said nothing, watching her carefully.

Finally, "Stronghold's an idiot,"

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, she wanted to defend her friend, yet at this moment in time she couldn't but want to agree.

"He forgot, instead he spent the night with Barbie," Bitterness creeping into her voice.

No reply,

"I mean how is someone supposed to compete with Miss Perfect and Beautiful," Finally letting out her feelings, Gwen made her feel so worthless. Lowering her head she, tried to hide the tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"Personally, I don't see what's so great about her," he spoke up finally.

Raising her head she looked at him through the tears, "You don't?"

Shaking his head his eyes drifted over her face, taking in the tears slowly falling down her face.

"Nope, I'd rather be with someone real, someone who would stand up in front of everyone and fight for the rights of plant, " A lazy smirk crossing his face.

Laughing lightly, she wiped the tears away, smiling, "You always do that."

"Do what?" Giving her a questioning look.

"Whenever I'm sad about Will, you always make me smile, you always know what to say," Feeling content for the first time today, she let out a sigh.

"I knew you couldn't resist my rugged charm," he drawled.

Laughing loudly she shook her head, she couldn't believe this. For someone so feared he was poking fun at her gently, trying to make her happy.

Getting a mischievous glint in her eye she dropped the flower she had been holding, no longer sad about it at all.

Crawling over she stopped in front of him.

Raising an eyebrow, he gave her a look.

"I give in, you're just to much man for me," she sighed dramatically, before falling forward onto his lap, with her eyes shut.

Opening one eye she watched his face, figuring he'd push her off and walk away. Instead she let out a squeak as her body was tumbled sideways.

Opening her eyes fully this time, she was shocked to see a pair of brown eye looking down at her.

Fighting not to blush, she smiled again pretending not to notice that an extremely hot guy was lying on top her, his legs tangled with her.

"I always knew this would be how it ended for me," she started, her voice teasing, "Dying by being squished by a sexy guy!" Freezing she mentally slapped herself. _Sexy! _Where had that come from.

Everything had stopped, the easy smirk on Warren's face had been replaced by an unidentifiable one, Layla's smile now gone, her face now a light pink, her eyes wide.

Warren said nothing, he lay there using his arms to keep his weight off of her. He stared her straight in the eye analyzing the emotions passing across her face. Using one of his hands he brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

Layla, was having a hard time thinking, or breathing for that matter. All she could do was shiver at the feeling of his hand brushing across her cheek as he moved her hair out of her face.

"Layla" He said, his eyes suddenly full of emotion, his voice deep and strained.

Her body tingled, he had never used her real name before and coming from his lips sounded wonderful. Staring at his lips she couldn't help but wonder how they would feel against hers.

Noticing where she gaze was, he groaned, before bending his head forward towards hers.

Grazing her lips softly with his, he teased her, waiting to see her reaction.

Lifting up she met his lips with her own, allowing all the pain she had felt for the last couple of days to flow into the kiss.

Tugging gently on her lower lip, he silently begged for permission.

Opening her mouth willingly she met his tongue with her own, battling with each other.

Running her hands along his back, she felt his muscles tighten.

Pulling away slightly Warren ran kisses down the side of her neck, sucking lightly at the base of her neck, before pulling back.

Staring each other deeply, they said nothing for the longest time. Both trying to digest the new feelings.

Smiling lightly Layla, lifted her hand running it slowly across the side of his face, a gesture of love.

Smirking he slowly lifted himself off of her, offering her his hand to help her stand up.

Startling her, he turned to walk away.

Stopping he looked over his shoulder,"You coming Hippie?"

Still unable to think of anything she just stood there.

"Class started 5 minutes ago, you're going to be late," He reminded her gently.

Smiling, she ran a finger across her lips, running to catch up to her hero. Tangling her fingers with his she leaned into him.

The only person he'd let close.

_On the ground a new flower sprout. A beautiful rose, the colour's red and orange blending together it stood alone, in the center of a pile of white pedal._

_The beginning of something new._

_Something Fire Proof._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ta Da,

just something I thought of during class, hopefully you all loved, it.

I really hope you'll review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading.

Please Review!


End file.
